<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ugg by KiaraAlexisKlay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069186">Ugg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay'>KiaraAlexisKlay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was entirely difficult to maintain any sort of indignation whilst five feet eleven inches of pure, raw Hybrid was using the press of his entire body to seduce and pleasurably torment one against the wall, but Caroline was nothing if not persistent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ugg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh!  That is so cute!”</p>
<p>At the excited squeal from his favorite not-quite-a-baby-anymore vampire, Klaus looked up from his sketchpad.  An indulgent smirking smile crossed his berry colored lips as he noticed her all but clapping her hands in glee as she gazed at something on her computer screen.</p>
<p>Tilting his head as the pencil in his hand slowed, Klaus would never admit that he … softened.  He shifted slightly on the plush cushion of the sofa supporting him, realizing from the angle of the sun dappling through the multi-hued leaves of the autumn adorned trees in the upper state New York estate that it had been quite some time since either of them had stirred.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the century or two Klaus had guesstimated and plotted for, not wanting to underestimate the sheer stubbornness and contradictory nature of his chosen paramour.  A couple decades at most – and those purely so she could tour the world on her own term without quote, “All the expectations – real or imagined – of seeing these wonders with someone as ‘tenured’ as he was” despite his protests.</p>
<p>He could have been more offended – and hurt if he was honest- but those begging, blue orbs of hers as she bit her lip and admitted almost shyly, yet wistfully, she was still within the first decade of her death – and wasn’t that a revelation when he figured out the timeline of her transition and the events to follow – and that she wanted to experience the world as it was, and come to her own conclusions and opinions much as he and his siblings were able to do over time while she was still of age to do so.  The fact that she confessed that she was also [a tiny bit!] worried that she may disappoint him by perhaps not being as excited over an ancient something or another soothed the parts of him he didn’t realize were so ruffled.</p>
<p>His Love had that affect on him.</p>
<p>Not that he had had any intention of letting his partner to be out in the world without any eyes on her.  </p>
<p>Klaus was willing to wait on ‘however long it takes’ but that did not mean he was going to take chances.  One didn’t leave their heart and potential weakness unguarded, exposed.</p>
<p>It was cute that Caroline had thought he would have been appeased that her frequent travelling companions were the Bennett witch and their pet vampire, that scruffy mongrel who insisted on calling Caroline by that obnoxious moniker, “Gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Members of his sire line, as well as some of the newer hybrids, and various supernatural or ordinary humans were either compelled or willing to cash in on favors to keep an eye on their future queen.</p>
<p>Not that said future queen would admit that that was the position she was growing into.</p>
<p>“Aww,” Caroline cooed, eyes focused on the screen in front of her, face wrinkling adorably as she scrunched her face in the real life version of heart eyes.<br/>
Klaus raised a brow…he didn’t hear the tell-tale animal noises of whatever cutesy, furry, baby creature that she sometimes viewed.</p>
<p>“What was that, love?” he broke the silence on his end, and Caroline startled a moment as her concentration was broken, blinking rapidly as her mind processed the question after one of the many pleasant silences the pair often found themselves in as they enjoyed one another’s company.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” she questioned as she turned her head and body slightly away from her screen to Klaus’s pleasure, his wolf pleased at the focus and attention their Chosen bestowed upon them. “What was that, Klaus?”</p>
<p>“Now, sweetheart, that was my question to you, you can’t have it,” he teased, the flirting smile and familiar rush at the thought of the ensuing banter racing through his veins as he slid the pencil between the spiral spine of his closing sketchbook; tossing it aside onto the coffee table, giving the slim blond his utmost attention.</p>
<p>His wolf stirred at this mini hunt.</p>
<p>“Oh, stop it!” the words spilling from her mouth were habit, as well as the rolling of her eyes, but the reluctant smile tugging at the corners of her lips let him know it was just a farce.  </p>
<p>So stubborn – so afraid – to show her enjoyment of his presence, as if worried it would be ripped away from her at any moment.  As if he would change his mind, become bored of her or worse yet, use her and then just sate a desire of the moment like her previous relationships.</p>
<p>Klaus could relate, far more than she could imagine, but he was patient.  He waited decades for her to extend her invitation to join her on her journeys; he could wait longer for her to realize he was not going away.</p>
<p>He was fully committed, heart, soul and wolf.</p>
<p>And wasn’t that laughable that he, Niklaus the Mad, as some accused him of being, would be so devoted.</p>
<p>“Has anyone told you that you are ridiculous?” Even the exasperated tones she took with him he now understood was her own version of indulging, and it thrilled Klaus every time she felt at ease enough with him to do it with him.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t all for naught, if the relaxed and teasing sparkle in her eyes was anything to go by, and Klaus would snatch up any hint of her walls crumbling just a crack more.</p>
<p>“Only, you, and with alarming frequency,” he dimpled at her, delighting at the hitch in her unneeded breathing at the sight, and he used that to his full advantage to try and draw her out, to play with him.</p>
<p>Something that was happening more and more lately on this estate, a cozy chateau-style mini-mansion he had built in the forests of New England to appease his then caged wolf-half.  It was here that he felt the closest to peace and contentment, and when Caroline had mentioned on one of their travels she was missing the changing of the seasons as well as the comfort of being on her homeland soil after years of travelling abroad, he knew he had the perfect locale.</p>
<p> His wolf appreciated the vast land to roam and hunt and cavort freely within the thick, loamy woods– just a skip away from the property line and they would be in part of Canada’s vast protected wilderness.</p>
<p>It was here, within the sturdy local stone and timber of the chateau and beneath the expansive, towering windows that allowed in so much light and played off the natural stone and exposed beams in the high, vaulted ceilings that Caroline seemed to let her guard down the most.  It wasn’t uncommon to find herself as she was now, curled up in his studio or the great room, to either read or chat or just lounge about – but often, it was in the silence they found themselves in.  Something both so intimate and companionable, and yet, how amazing it was that he felt closer to her in those moments neither spoke?</p>
<p>The little blond distraction currently was curled up on one of the plush couches, whose recent appearance was due entirely to the lithe woman perched in his direction, who had wrinkled her nose at the dated furniture and decided to update.  </p>
<p> Her taste mixed a blend of modern comfort while still capturing the essence of the original furnishings and he shouldn’t have been surprised.  She even repurposed many of the antiques, gave them a facelift and a new life with carefully researched artisans who specialized with restoring antiquities as close as possible.</p>
<p>“Someone has to keep you in line,” she rolled her eyes at him again and he gave a skeptical humph sound in his throat that brought a real smile and a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“I figured from the sound of your squealing and cooing that perhaps there was another video of some hapless, baby animal.  Imagine my surprise when but there was a lack of that particular noise,” Klaus sprawled backward, one arm stretching over the back of the couch and the other on the armrest, one leg bent and resting on the other, stretching out his torso.  </p>
<p>This wasn’t flexing, no matter what certain people accused.</p>
<p>“I don’t squeal nor do I coo thank you very much! Are you spying on me?” the challenging accusation lacked bite, as she faced him fully to hold his gaze, only absently holding the electronic device as it threatened to slide off her lap to personal injury.</p>
<p>Klaus barked a laugh at the ridiculousness of this latest charge against his person and Caroline herself couldn’t stop the giggles that assaulted her.</p>
<p>“Fine!  If you must know, Mister Nosy,” Caroline huffed between giggles and eye rolls as she grabbed her tablet and left the cozy nest of blankets and pillows she had mounded up to join him on his own Spartan dressed couch, cuddling up to his side to his great delight without even seeming to think about it.</p>
<p>“I was looking for some new boots for the autumn season.  I need –want- something warm but cute and fashionable, since you said this place gets a lot of snow.”  She shared her table screen with him and he hoped she didn’t notice he was too busy enjoying the soft jasmine and water lily of her preferred scent and the feel of her borrowed heat next to his own.</p>
<p>How could one person, over a thousand years apart, seem to be made to fit against his body like she had been shorn from his side and made to fit those gaps and no other?</p>
<p>“Earth to Klaus, are you even listening after bugging me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, Love.  You want something practical to keep your feet warm despite your vampire nature no longer requiring it, and yet something fashionable enough that my sister won’t make too much of a stink over should she make an unfortunate appearance,” he nodded and tried not to let on how much her little swat to his inner thigh he enjoyed.<br/>
Fortunately – or unfortunately for his little paramour – she didn’t see the wolf gilding his eyes a burning gold at the little sting, having turned back to mess with the screen, and so missed the predatory  curl of his lips to bare a double fang and the conscious effort to relax action ready muscles.</p>
<p>“See anything you like?” he brought the arm across the back of the couch to curl about her shoulders and start to toy with ends of the curls that would drive him to madness if he would let it.  He adored the long length of it, Caroline having grown it out when she figured out his fascination as it played over the edges of her shoulders and back, a dare in its own right, taunting him to claim those surfaces with his own touch.</p>
<p>“Well, I did,” Caroline sighed, “Then I found out how they were made and…and it’s sad!”</p>
<p> Klaus pulled his focus from his seduction to glance over at the screen one slim finger was tapping in agitation against the screen. </p>
<p>“What’s an Ugg?”</p>
<p>“Just one of the most expensive, cultural fashion pieces of my generation, and they … they killed baby animals for it and … are you laughing at me Niklaus Mikaelson?!?”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart,” Klaus tried to defend himself, but his shaking shoulders and the adorably upset look on her face was too much, and he coughed, trying but failing to hold in his amusement.</p>
<p>He was viscerally reminded than of a certain prom dress and a demand to be “…like, Princess Grace of Monaco, hot!” and the resultant inability to contain his mirth.</p>
<p>“Just because I am not a bajillion years old and come from a time far, far away and had to skin old and baby animals for my clothes and such, doesn’t mean I don’t understand the practicalities but … it’s a baby animal they all but torture and that bothers me!  I don’t care that I am a vampire and a predator in my own right,” she was flashed out of his reach and began pacing in front of him, gesturing and gearing up for an epic rant to defend her inner squish feelings, and Klaus just relaxed against the cushions to enjoy the show.<br/>
Caroline in a temper was one of his favorite sights; something he was not ashamed of was the fact that he poked and prodded for this very reaction, and he knew that she wasn’t really mad at him.  So he could be pardoned for allowing his mind and eyes to wander her form as he listened with one ear the ensuing argument defending her compassionate feelings, even now, decades after growing into the monster possessing her veins.</p>
<p>A swell of love and affection, as well as a dark, possessive need to see those eyes in thrall with a passion unrelated to the makings of footwear of all things, rose within him and he tensed, waiting.</p>
<p>“…and it shouldn’t matter, they are babies, Klaus, babies!”</p>
<p>Caroline had just whirled about, the tablet having landed with a thunk on the coffee table next to his sketchbook within her rant and need to use both hands for emphasis, and had opened her mouth when he pounced.</p>
<p>“Klaus!”</p>
<p>It was entirely difficult to maintain any sort of indignation whilst five feet eleven inches of pure, raw Hybrid was using the press of his entire body to seduce and pleasurably torment one against the wall, but Caroline was nothing if not persistent.</p>
<p>“As fascinating as this subject is, Love, let’s give you something more appropriate to get worked up over, yes?” he purred in her ear before applying his tongue to some intense acrobatics against the tender flesh of her neck.</p>
<p>And for the next several hours, Klaus proved to Caroline that she did in fact, squeal and coo among other sounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For #klarolinefallbingo, prompt: What’s an Ugg?</p>
<p>Klaroline Fall Bingo 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>